The present inventive concept relates to methods of manufacturing semiconductor modules, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor module using a wafer level package.
Semiconductor modules may be manufactured through a fabrication process (FAB) for forming semiconductor chips on a substrate, an electrical die sorting (EDS) process for testing electrical characteristics of the semiconductor chips, a process of cutting the substrate to divide and assemble the semiconductor chips, a process of testing electrical characteristics of separated semiconductor chips and a process of mounting the separated semiconductor chips on a module substrate. Since semiconductor modules are manufactured through various processes, manufacturing time increases and production costs increase due to higher facility and material investments.